


A Christmas Carol In San Francisco

by Tanith11



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a series of events and late nights at the office causes Mike to lose the spirit of Christmas, those closest to him, representing the voices of Christmas Past, Present and Christmas Yet To Come help him remember the true meaning of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "The Streets of San Francisco". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others. Additionally, inspiration behind the voices/ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Christmas Yet To Come, as well as the title itself belongs to Charles Dickens.

Bleary eyed, Mike fumbled for the clock on the bedside table. His head felt heavier than a watermelon and various parts of his muscles screamed in protest from sleeping in the same awkward position since his head hit the pillows four hours ago. Impatient at having to wait for his eyes to adjust, he rubbed them with his fingers frantically and caused sharp pains to prickle through them from the pressure. Wincing, he peered at the dial on his clock and cursed under his breath. He knew that even if he didn't shower and skipped breakfast he would still be late for work so he accepted the inevitable bitterly and climbed out of bed. Each movement felt like they were conducted in slow motion and the more he pushed himself to hurry along, the slower the process seemed to become.

Shaved, showered and dressed, Mike made his way down to the kitchen and sat himself at the small round dining table. He held a wad of tissues over a cut on his face he received when he shaved. His head now not only felt laden with a ton of bricks but it felt like he'd been pounded with them too after it collided heavily with the sink when he retrieved the towel he dropped.

"Morning! Your eggs and bacon are almost done. Pancakes should be ready soon," Jeannie Stone called out over the sizzle of the bacon frying to a crisp in the frying pan on the stove.

Jeannie's cooking was normally the highlight to Mike's mornings but today, the thought of greasy bacon made his stomach queasy. "Just some eggs will be fine."

"You know, Mike, you really should try to get home at a decent hour tonight. I heard your alarm this morning but didn't want to wake you," Jeannie said. She carried the fry pan to the table and dished out the eggs on to Mike's plate.

"You knew I slept in and you decided not to wake me, knowing full well I would be late for work?" Mike asked tersely. The question held a accusatory edge to it but he didn't care as he stabbed at his eggs with his fork.

"You're not looking after yourself by working these hours. I was worried about you."

"Well, you can stop mollycoddling me!" Mike snapped.

With her hands on her hips, Jeannie turned away from the kitchen sink to retort but bit her tongue and simply glared at her stubborn father who was shovelling his eggs in great haste into his mouth.

Apart from the routine requests to pass the milk or sugar, the two Stones spent yet another tension filled breakfast in silence before Mike gave Jeannie a quick peck on the cheek, thanked her for breakfast then left the house without waiting for her to bade him a good day at work.


	2. ACT I

As he pored over the reports piled up on his desk, Mike's dark mood reached an all-time low when Steve's grinning face appeared at the doorway.

"Don't you ever answer your phone? I've been trying to reach you all morning!" Mike fumed.

Taken aback by his partner's surly attitude, Steve opened his mouth to explain but before any words were uttered he was shut down.

"No wait, don't tell me. You left your phone in the refrigerator. Buddy Boy, have I got you figured," Mike's sarcasm and dry laughter earned him a scowl from the young Inspector.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't been home all morning. "

"Oh."

"Besides, didn't you tell me I could have the morning off? What was so urgent?"

"I was late! That's what was so urgent. Never mind that now. How did you go with Brennan last night? He's a little green but I think he's a good kid. Just needs a little direction."

"He was fine. Hey, listen, you look like you've got a lot on your plate, why don't I take Brennan with me today to interview those witnesses from the Walters homicide case?"

Mike sighed, secretly liking the idea but not wanting to admit that he was snowed in at the office. "I don't know, Steve."

"Come on, we'll even bring a chilli dog for you when we get back," Steve teased, his usual playfulness returning.

"Okay. Just make sure he remembers he's on a stake out from four."

"Will do." With a mock salute Steve left the office, leaving Mike to his paperwork.

* * *

It was long before a knock on the door disrupted Mike once more.

"Sorry to disturb you Mike, but I was wondering if you've got a minute?" Inspector Bill Turner asked politely.

"What is it?" Mike responded with every attempt to hide the annoyance from his tone.

"I was wondering if you could get somebody else to cover me tomorrow. You see, I'm flying out first thing in the morning," Tanner said tentatively.

"What do you mean you're flying out?" Mike's asked incredulously.

"I've filled in the vacation forms and left them on your desk…"

Mike looked down at his desk which ordinarily was tidy but now even his cup of coffee was nowhere to be found. He began rummaging through the assortment of paperwork and succeeded in knocking over his invisible cup of coffee.

"I'll get something to wipe that up." Tanner dashed out of the office, feeling suddenly guilty for Mike's clumsiness.

 _Could this day get any worse?_ The flustered Lieutenant buried his face in his hands, his glasses askew over the bridge of his nose.

By the time the spill was cleaned up, Mike was called in to Olsen's office and Tanner had an urgent telephone call to answer which detracted the attention of all parties from Tanner's vacation papers.

As the afternoon wore on, Mike's stomach grumbled and still there was no sign of Steve and the chilli dog he promised to bring back. After a quick run to the cafeteria, he satisfied his hunger with a turkey sandwich. Settling back in his seat, he felt his eyes droop shut. With a jolt he shook himself to fight the fatigue but after several attempts, he finally conceded he was losing the battle. Succumbing to his body's needs of rest, Mike slid the papers to one side of his desk and rested his head on his arm. _I suppose a little nap can't hurt._


	3. ACT II

" _Mike? Honey, dinner's almost ready."_

_Moaning, the dozing Lieutenant slowly lifted his head off his arm. He had expected to see Jeannie's face looming over his, telling him he had fallen asleep at the office. When his eyes adjusted, Mike's mouth hung open in confusion and surprise. The office had disappeared. He was sitting at the dining table where an array of documents covered the table top. Memories of taking his work home with him, came rushing back. He hadn't done it in a long time, not since Helen cried when he missed Jeannie's first words and first steps. Like an angel in all her beauty, the only woman he ever loved stood in front of him, smiling down at him. But it was a sad smile._

" _You're doing it again," Helen said softly, gesturing toward the paperwork scattered in front of her._

" _No, I was just…no I was at work…" Mike stammered his excuse then stopped when he realized the absurdity of his predicament. This is a dream, he told himself. After all, Helen couldn't be alive – not after all these years._

" _You can't keep doing this to yourself. It's Christmas Eve, Mike. Our daughter's first Christmas."_

_Helen's pained voice hurt Mike to the core. He swallowed down hard but remained silent, eyeing the love of his life as tears glistened in her eyes._

" _You're right. I need to put all this paperwork away," Mike said croakily, forcing a smile to light up his saddened features. He rose to his feet and walked around the table. Without another word, Mike enveloped Helen in his arms but just as he thought he could feel the warmth and softness of her skin, she vanished._

"Mike, come on wake up. Jeannie's going to be worried about you."

Jolted out of a dream that he didn't want to end, Mike looked up and saw Steve's face eyeing him nervously.

"You've been out for hours. Come on, let's get you home." Steve grabbed Mike's coat and fedora from the coat stand.

"Hours? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I told Rudy I would stay here until you woke up. He didn't want to wake you since you've been losing a lot of sleep lately. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I guess I didn't realize just how tired I was. Wait a minute, what day is it? Is it Christmas Eve?" Mike jumped to his feet so fast he almost upended his chair.

"No, Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Are you sure you're…"

"I said I'm alright. Let's go."

"Okay." Steve handed Mike his things then the two of them left the office.

* * *

Mike was greeted by Jeannie as she opened the front door.

"I called over an hour ago but your phone rang out. Steve told me you were in a deep sleep. I'll fix you up something for dinner." Jeannie kept her eyes on her father as he shrugged out of his coat.

"You know what, Sweetheart? I think I'm just going to jump in to a hot shower then call it a night." Mike pulled his daughter into a warm embrace then kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

* * *

Tossing and turning in his bed, Mike was at a loss on why he found it difficult to let sleep over take his consciousness. He questioned himself if deep down the real reason for his sudden desire to fall asleep had anything to do with the dream he had earlier that day. Helen's presence seemed so real and he longed to reconnect with the past to correct his mistakes. When sleep seemed to be ignoring his call, Mike abandoned his attempts and slid out of bed. He switched on the night lamp, wrapped his night robe around himself and walked out of his room. He headed toward the living room, hoping to catch a re-run of today's game. Feeling his way around in the dark, he found the small lamp and flicked on the switch. As he started toward the television set, he bashed his shin into the edge of the bookcase. Hissing in pain and grabbing his leg out of reflex, Mike noticed the spine of one of the volumes in the bookcase was jutting out. Reaching across, he pulled out the volume and recognition dawned on him as he flipped it open. It was one of the few family albums he possessed. Jeannie's first Christmas. With the album held open in his hands, Mike took a seat on the sofa. Seeing his reading glasses were still where he had left it the previous day, on the coffee table, he picked it up. Smiling as the fond memories of a time long since passed came back to him, Mike felt himself relax for the first time in weeks.


	4. ACT III

The morning of Christmas Eve arrived and while Mike woke up in better spirits, Jeannie knew her father well enough to see he was still wound up about something. Early that morning, she had found him asleep on the sofa with the photo album sitting across his lap. She had gently pried it free from his fingers then draped a light blanket over him before she removed his glasses and for a brief moment watched him sleep peacefully.

"Please try to be home for Christmas dinner, Mike. Steve will be coming," Jeannie said at the door as an after-thought.

"I'll be here," Mike replied with as much conviction as he could muster.

* * *

Mike's hopes for a much improved day evaporated when he was told that Brennan had failed to follow orders and subsequently lost a suspect for the robbery department. After Mike delivered a tongue lashing to the young rookie, no one was inclined to step foot near the vicinity of his office. Even Tanner, who cancelled his flight arrangements to make it to work, didn't want to approach the Lieutenant about taking the afternoon off. So when a visitor in the form of Father Scarne asked to see the detective in question, all eyes turned in the direction of Mike's office as if it were the last place on Earth where anyone in their right minds wanted to find themselves , yet the priest casually strolled over to see his long-time friend.

* * *

After the second knock, Scarne was invited into the office. "Hi, Mike. How are you?" The priest beamed, seemingly oblivious to the tense vibes radiating off the Lieutenant.

"I'm having one of those days, or should I say _weeks,_ since nothing has gone right for me lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Say, it's after lunch and I haven't exactly had a very good day myself. Why don't you and I head out for a quick bite? I'm guessing you haven't eaten either."

"Maybe some other time, Joe. Today's just not a good day."

"Come on, my treat. You can't bury your head behind that paperwork all day without something to eat."

One long look into the priest's warm eyes and Mike couldn't find it within himself to turn down the offer. With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself up from his seat and nodded.

Smiling, Scarne waited for Mike to grab his coat and hat then the two walked out of the office.

Mike felt a little warm under the collar as he felt, rather than saw, the furtive glances of his colleagues behind his back.

* * *

After a delicious lunch with pleasant company, the strained muscles in the back of Mike's neck began to uncoil. Small talk turned to a little friendly banter which brought about much needed, if a little strained, laughter until Mike's eyes wondered to the clock on the wall. "Joe, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Wiping his mouth with the napkin, Mike jumped up from his seat and made to retrieve his wallet when Scarne's hand rested on his arm as he said, "No, I've got it." When the waitress came around to collect the bill, Scarne handed her a sum of money that amounted to considerably more than just the bill itself. She opened her mouth to protest that she couldn't possibly accept such a generous tip, but Scarne waved his hand and stated, "It's Christmas." The waitress grinned broadly, thanked him enthusiastically and wished them both a Merry Christmas.

As the two men left the diner, Scarne placed an arm around Mike's shoulders and began to steer him in the opposite direction of the LTD parked nearby.

"Joe, I really have to go," Mike protested.

"I have something to show you first. Come on, it won't take long. What's a few more minutes going to harm?"

"Is it really that important?"

"It is to me and it will be to you."

Confusion and irritation began to make way to a nagging curiosity as Mike felt he had little or no choice but to comply to Scarne's wishes. After all, the two of them went back a long way and he owed the priest much more than a simple request to spare several more minutes of his time. He also knew Scarne well enough to know he wouldn't ask something of him unless it were a matter of great importance.

They turned the corner and stopped outside an antique store displaying an array of clocks from decorative cuckoos to ornate grandfather clocks facing the store window.

"Take a look inside. Tell me, what do you see?" Joe Scarne instructed, as they stood outside the window of the shop front.

Looking dubiously at his friend, Mike started to feel a little foolish but once again he did as he was asked. He peered through the window and saw Jeannie standing at the counter on her own. Not a moment too soon, a bespectacled older man stepped out from the back of the store and placed an item on the glass counter. Mike squinted through the window but his eyes failed to make out what the item was.

"Do you remember when you told me you lost your pocket watch? The one that Helen gave you on that last Christmas you had together?" Scarne's voice broke the silence.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that…" Mike started as he turned to face Scarne. His friend nodded as if he had just been empowered to read his thoughts.

"That's right. Jeannie found it a couple of weeks ago and she wanted to tell you but you were never home. The watch stopped working so she took it upon herself to get it repaired in time to present it to you after Christmas dinner tonight."

"How do you know all this?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Who do you think has been taking your place at the dinner table? Well, in truth I was only at your place two, maybe three times in the hopes to catch up with an old but dear friend who sadly was never around. Jeannie is sure a good cook. I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal that tasted as good as anything she dished out," Scarne chuckled as his expression took on the look of someone reminiscing over a time long gone past.

"Jeannie never said anything to me," Mike replied in a quiet and disappointed tone. He always thought he and his daughter were close enough to talk about anything. _What changed?_

"When have you given her the chance to say anything besides, _have a good day and please be home for dinner tonight_?"

Taken aback as Joe's tone turned serious, Mike swallowed hard as he stole another glance through the window. _He's right. I can't remember the last time we sat together at the dinner table talking. I mean really talking. Not since Thanksgiving Day._

"Oh, we better go. I wouldn't want to keep you from work for too much longer and I have one last place to show you," Scarne announced before he clapped Mike on the shoulder and started to walk away.

Not wanting to be caught staring through the window by his daughter, Mike tore himself away from the store front and all but jogged to keep up with his friend.

Time suddenly meant very little to Mike as his thoughts were filled with questions about his relationship with his daughter. Was it possible that he had been inadvertently distancing himself from her? Remembering the recent dream he had of his late wife and soul mate, Mike felt a pang of guilt for what he was doing not just to himself and those around him but to his last connection to Helen.

After walking for almost a block, Mike came to a halt beside Scarne who stood facing yet another store front. This time it was a jewellery store. Perplexed, Mike opened his mouth to ask why Joe had taken him here but the priest simply pointed at the scene taking place beyond the glass that separated them from the tableau.

Mike peered through the glass and saw another familiar figure standing at the counter.

Forgetting the reason why he was there in the first place, Mike started for the door when a hand barred his way.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Mike," Scarne warned.

"What are you talking about now? That's my partner in there and I don't remember asking him to go on a shopping trip during work hours!" Mike snapped waspishly.

"Now hold on just a minute here and please will you keep your voice down?" Scarne said in a pained voice.

Not understanding what could possibly be so important to his priest friend, Mike started to object but stopped himself when out of the corner of his eye he saw something that warranted his immediate attention and concern. He hadn't seen Steve all morning and so he had no idea that his partner was sporting an injury. A rectangular gauze was taped to the young man's temple just above his eyebrow.

"Don't worry, he's okay."

"What? What do you mean he's okay? What the hell happened to him? Why didn't he call me?" Mike turned in surprise at Joe's comment.

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to ask him about. Trust me, you'd rather hear it from him," Scarne said the last with every indication the subject was over.

Shaking his head in frustration, Mike returned his attention to the window. He looked on as a store clerk held up what appeared to be a locket on a chain. The clerk handed the item to the young man at the counter and Mike watched silently as Steve studied the locket and smiled. It was no ordinary smile that Mike caught light up his protégé's face. His mind took him back down memory lane when he caught the same nervous smile passing over the same albeit younger face. It was the day Steve graduated from the Academy to join the force.

"In case you're wondering, that locket there is Steve's gift to Jeannie for Christmas. There's a picture of you and Helen that fits in perfectly in the frame."

Mike's thoughts were interrupted by Scarne's voice which articulated more than just words.

"Steve and Jeannie?" Mike blurted out, spontaneously.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but you're asking the wrong person," Scarne replied with a wry laugh.

"Well, you certainly seem to know about everything else going on in my life. Most of which I didn't even know about!"

"Let me ask you one question. How would it make you feel if Steve cared more about your daughter than you realize?"

Mike drew a deep breath then let it out slowly. He thought about Joe's question for several moments, not knowing exactly how he was going to answer the question because he wasn't quite sure he knew the answer himself. He knew one thing for sure and that was he loved them both. Jeannie was his only child and Steve was his partner. No, he corrected himself. Steve was more to him than that. Over the years the young man had grown to be the son that he never had _. Then why is it so difficult for me to consider the possibility of having Steve as my son-in-law?_ The answer came to him unbidden as he looked up into Joe's eyes and said in a steady voice, "I couldn't be happier."

Nodding, Scarne smiled warmly. "Show and tell is over. Let's get you back to work before the guys send out an APB out for you."


	5. ACT IV

As he returned to his office Mike felt like his mind was over loaded with images and thoughts of what he had just seen in his afternoon stroll with Father Scarne. He was somewhat relieved to see Lenny Murchison seated in front of his desk with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You look like you could either use a drink or someone to talk to," Lenny commented.

"Well, since I'm still on duty, I'll settle for someone to talk to," Mike replied, with a heavy sigh as he closed the door then practically threw his hat and coat onto the coat stand before he sat behind his desk. He brushed his hands over his face and up through his hair, feeling emotionally exhausted.

"What's on your mind?"

 _I think Steve is in love with my daughter._ "I feel as though everyone around me can't talk to me anymore. Let's just say, I've learned a lot more in the last twenty four hours about the people I care most about than I have in God knows how long."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I don't really quite know where to begin." Mike rubbed the back of his neck then leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk, searching the psychiatrist's face for the answers. As usual, Lenny's impassive look held more questions than solutions.

"How are you and Jeannie getting along?"

"Fine, just fine. Okay, maybe things are a little strained lately between us but nothing serious."

"Does it have to do with all those extra hours you've been putting in at the office?"

Word does get around, Mike almost grumbled but he cleared his throat and said, "Maybe."

"If you're short of man power, why don't you talk with Olsen about getting an extra hand to help out?" Lenny suggested as he drew out an apple from his lunch bag which up until now sat noticed on Mike's desk. He took a bite out of the apple and waited for Mike to answer.

"I would if I knew he wasn't struggling to pull men out of other departments to help out as it is."

"That new guy from robbery, what's his name?" Lenny snapped his fingers, trying to remember.

"Brennan? He's too green. He really blew it last night and I've written out a report to Rudy about him."

"You mean a report on how he saved Steve's life?"

Mike arched his eyebrows in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"You didn't know?"

"You see? That's what I'm talking about, right there! No one tells me anything anymore!" Mike sat back and crossed his arms, his anger surfacing but beneath the façade he was hurt.

"Did you give Brennan a chance this morning to tell you what happened before you wrote up your report?"

Dredging up a morning he would rather forget, Mike thought hard on Lenny's question and his shoulders sagged as he breathed out, "No, I shut the kid down. But why didn't Steve call me?"

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you about having to spend half the night in the ER to get his head stitched up. It's no secret you dozed off in the middle of the day at your desk."

"What happened to him?" Mike proceeded to question the psychiatrist, ignoring his comment on how he had fallen asleep at the office.

"After the two of them got back from questioning Steve's witness, someone followed Steve and it was a good thing that Brennan had eyes like a hawk and reflexes to match when he knocked Steve to the ground and saved him from catching a bullet. Steve hit his head on the curb but it could have been a lot worse had that new kid not been paying attention. Of course, Brennan was delayed for his stake out mission and lost that robbery suspect but he's been working hard to make amends. If you're wondering how I knew about this, it's because they were both in my office for counselling this morning."

"And here I was, too busy chewing him up. Too busy wrapped up in my own work. I didn't even notice Steve had been out of the office all morning. What am I becoming?" Mike brought a hand up to his mouth to reign in the emotions that threatened to pour out of his heart.

"Mike, Steve thinks of you as the paternal figure that has been missing for a great part of his life. He understands what you're going through but you need to talk to him. When was the last time you two saw a game together?"

"I don't know." Mike stared blankly at Lenny. "How do I fix things? Not just with Jeannie or Steve but Brennan and…and Bill. He's been pushing for an early vacation. I'm beginning to think he needed to take one to get away from me."

"Let's start with tearing up that report typed up on Brennan and then I really think you should sign Bill's vacation forms."

"Please tell me, Bill isn't thinking of resigning!" Mike wasn't sure if he could forgive himself if Bill resigned because of his attitude.

"No, nothing like that but his grandmother's dying. He wants to fly out to see her and spend what could be one last Christmas with her and the family. She's the reason why he became a cop, if you remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but I had no idea she was ill."

"No one does except for me. I guess he didn't want the guys to fuss over it when Christmas is supposed to be a time for joy and laughter."

"Done. I'll book the ticket for him right now. I'll make sure he gets on that flight in time for Christmas."

"He'll appreciate that," Lenny nodded with approval. "Listen, I better get going. There's a couple of things I need to wrap up before I head out of town for Christmas. My sister in-law has gone all out this year and I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." The psychiatrist gave Mike a wink as he rose from his seat.

"Merry Christmas, Lenny and thank you," Mike said with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Don't thank me. I'm just the listener. Take care, Mike and have a wonderful Christmas. Give Jeannie my best."

The door closed behind Lenny, leaving Mike feeling like every piece of the puzzle was beginning to fit into all the right places. He picked up the phone, dialled the airport and organized for a ticket to take Tanner to Chicago where he knew his grandmother resided.

* * *

Tapping the Inspector on the shoulder, Mike was rewarded with a sad smile as Bill Tanner looked up from his paperwork. "Hey, Mike, I'm almost finished with the report on Delacruz. I'll have it on your desk before you go."

Mike shook his head and leaned forward. "Leave it. You have two hours to get the last flight to Chicago."

"Mike, I don't understand…" At a loss for words, the African American cop looked at Mike as if he had lost his mind.

"You heard me. I've already booked and paid for your ticket. If you leave right now, that'll leave you enough time to pack and get to the airport."

"I don't know what to say," was all that Tanner could manage.

"Merry Christmas, Bill."

With a broad grin, Tanner gave Mike a slap on the arm and climbed to his feet. "Merry Christmas, Mike."

Just as Tanner left the office, Mike's eyes caught sight of a young man heading toward him with an envelope in his hand and his eyes downcast.

Inspector Brennan approached Mike and looked him in the eye as he said nervously, "Sir, I just wanted to you to be the first to know that I'm going to hand in my resignation to…"

"What? Oh no, you're not resigning, kiddo!" Mike cut off the young man in mid speech and held up his hand to forestall him from continuing. "You know why I won't let you resign? Because I would look like a complete idiot when I walk into the chief's office and commend you for what you did yesterday."

Speechless, Brennan thought he wasn't hearing right. "Commending me? But I lost a suspect. I failed the department and I failed you."

"No, you didn't fail me or this department. You saved another officer's life. We can locate a lost suspect but Steve's life can never be replaced."

Mike's words struck a chord in Brennan as the young man extended his hand and thanked him fervently.

The Lieutenant gave Brennan a firm handshake. "Have you special plans tonight?"

"It'll be Helena's first Christmas. Jane and I so excited."

For a fleeting moment Mike could've sworn Brennan mentioned his late wife's name, Helen.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Realizing he was simply staring, lost in his own thoughts, Mike shook his head and smiled. "Everything's just as it should be. You go on and finish up so you can get home in time to be with Jane and the baby. Trust me, the first Christmas will always be special to the both of you and you wouldn't want to miss a minute of it. Oh and er…it's Mike. Please call me Mike."

"Thank you, Mike. Merry Christmas. Steve tells me you have a daughter too. Send her my wishes will you?"

"I will, I promise."

As Brennan departed from the office, Mike felt at peace with the world and all those that made his life complete. Even though Helen had left a gaping and painful hole in his existence, Jeannie and Steve more than made up for the aching loneliness that he thought could never be healed. His eyes wondered to the clock on the wall. It was time to call it a day and head on home to spend Christmas with the two people that he cared most about.


	6. Epilogue

Mike barely slipped the key into the lock when his front door swung open revealing the radiant smile on Jeannie's face.

"Mike, you made it!" Jeannie wrapped her arms around her father's neck and closed her eyes as her mind processed the fact that Mike had made it home in time for Christmas dinner.

"Come on, you two. Dinner is served," Steve's cheery voice broke through the tender moment.

As Mike walked inside his home, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that greeted him. His partner donned an apron over a crisp red shirt and flecks of flour dusted his light brown hair. Despite the gauze covering the wound on his head, Steve looked in good health with a smile that lit up his handsome face.

"Look at you. Don't tell me Jeannie had you slaving away in the kitchen?" Mike quipped, hanging up his coat and hat on the stand beside the door.

"Steve's a really good cook," Jeannie said proudly. She hooked her arm through Steve's, causing the young man to blush and look down at his shoes.

"Really? Well, what are we waiting for? I need evidence of the fact!" Mike chuckled, planting his hand on the back of Steve's neck and giving him a friendly jiggle.

"Evidence, huh?" Steve laughed, shaking his head.

"And is this a new shirt?" Mike continued to tease the younger man as he looked him up and down in mock surprise. In the years he'd known Steve, he thought he was also well acquainted to his wardrobe. _Trying to impress Jeannie or me? Both?_

Steve blushed even more and looked to Jeannie for help.

"He's going to midnight Mass with us this year," Jeannie said, rescuing Steve from an awkward moment.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my partner?" Mike kidded then his curiosity kicked in and he asked in a neutral tone, "Seriously, in all these years I've known you and you never once accepted an invitation to go to Mass. What changed?"

"I don't know. I guess I decided to give it a go. Brennan called me just before you came and told me you guys talked about what happened last night. I came close to catching that bullet and if it wasn't for him and a certain someone up there watching over me, I wouldn't be here spending Christmas with two of my favourite people in the world. I have much to be thankful for and this is my way of showing it."

Steve's words were spoken from the heart and Mike couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for the young man. With a nod and a smile, he wrapped one arm around Steve's shoulder while the other was wrapped around Jeannie's and together the three companions made their way to the dining table.

* * *

Hearing Steve making Jeannie laugh and seeing her face light up with delight made Mike reminisce on the days when he and Helen shared similar moments. He watched Jeannie pass around the presents from beneath the Christmas tree while he sat on the recliner and Steve was perched on the edge of the sofa, leaning forward with a carelessly wrapped parcel in his hands. Mike's gaze fell on the gift in Steve's clutches. He'd originally bought Steve tickets to see a basketball game but while the Steve and Jeannie had insisted to clear away the dishes, Mike snuck up to his room and searched for something more meaningful to give to his partner. Wrapping it up the best way he could, he then placed the parcel under the tree among the rest of the presents gathered there. Traditionally, he and Jeannie always waited until Christmas Day to open up presents but this year, he decided to break their tradition for they still had some time to fill until they made their way to the church.

"Mike, I don't even have to read the gift tag to know this was from you," Steve chuckled.

"Just open it, will you," Mike snapped with mock irritation.

Jeannie walked over to the sofa and sat on the arm rest, eyeing Steve as he ripped open the crudely wrapped gift.

Discarding the paper onto the floor, Steve lifted the lid off the box which was tattered at the edges. The young man pulled aside the crumpled tissue paper to reveal what looked to be a black tuxedo nestled neatly inside. He freed the garments from the packaging, a look of awe etched on his face.

Jeannie recognized the tuxedo the instant Steve held up the jacket which was tailored to specifications for Mike for his wedding day. She looked across to see her father blinking as if something were bothering his eyes. Silence filled the room and all eyes were on Steve and the gift.

"Mike, I don't know what to say." Steve's voice was barely audible but the silence magnified every word he spoke.

"I thought maybe you may need it one day. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day. I was a little taller back then so you might need to have it altered," Mike replied, gruffly.

"Thank you. I really wasn't expecting to get something that, well, you know…" Steve stumbled over his words, clearly at a loss of what to say.

"What did you think I was getting you?"

"I don't know. Tickets to a game?" Steve shrugged uncomfortably.

Inside, Mike was laughing and he was secretly glad he had a change of heart. _Yeah, tickets. Not this year, Buddy Boy._

"Hey, how about you open up one from me?" Steve pointed to a small rectangular gift at Mike's feet. "Actually, that's from Jeannie and me. We decided to go in it together this year."

Though Mike already knew what Jeannie had in store for him, he was surprised that Steve had a hand in it. It just made the gift all the more special to him. Trying to adopt a poker face, Mike unwrapped the present and held up the wooden box as he opened the lid. There sat his pocket watch, polished and serviced back to its original state. He lifted the silver case from the satin insert and turned it over in his hand. He felt like he'd been transported back to the year Helen presented it to him. He remembered it as if it were only yesterday as he squinted read the engraving etched across the steel surface.

_Mike, Now & Forever. Always Yours, Helen_

Now it was Mike's turn to lose the power of speech. He swallowed hard and looked up at Jeannie then at Steve who were both watching him expectantly.

"Thank you, both of you. That was very thoughtful. I've been looking everywhere for this," Mike finally said hoarsely.

"Let's just say I've been honing my skills as a detective of the San Francisco Police Department. Jeannie found the watch after a little detective work from me," Steve replied with a cheeky grin.

"I wanted to give it to you some time ago but since you've been busy, Steve suggested that I take it in to the antique store and have it repaired inside and out," Jeannie added.

Mike placed the watch back into the box and set it down then got to his feet and gave Jeannie a kiss on the cheek before giving Steve an affectionate ruffling of his hair, dislodging the flour remnants.

When it came to Jeannie's turn to open up her gift, the last one that still sat beneath the tree, Steve looked on nervously. His face had paled and he sat quietly, not daring to allow his gaze to stray in Mike's direction.

Mike shifted his gaze between Jeannie and Steve, knowing this could be the moment that their lives would change, if it hadn't already. He had thought that his gift to Steve would be enough of a hint to ease the younger man's nerves but if anything, Steve looked even more nervous to the point where he looked like he was going to be ill.

Steve brushed his fingers through his wavy hair which had started to dampen from perspiration. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as the young woman who had come to mean so much to him lifted the velvet lid and peered inside the box.

Jeannie's jaw dropped as she picked up the ornate locket and with trembling fingers opened the catch to reveal the black and white photograph of her parents smiling lovingly at her. Her fingers felt the grooves on the back of the locket and she turned it over carefully. There beautifully inscribed were the words:

_Jeannie, With Love, Now and Always Steve_

A tear slid down Jeannie's face. She looked down at Steve who sat still on the sofa, every muscle taut, as his eyes slowly rose from her hands to meet her bright blue gaze.

Steve thought he had died and gone to Heaven. Looking into Jeannie's eyes, he was sure he would drown within their depths. He knew if he didn't break away from her enchantment, he would pull her down from her perch and kiss her passionately as he held her in his arms.

Time stood still and Mike felt powerless to intervene as the two young people sitting before him shared a special moment.

Jeannie was first to break free from the intensity of Steve's gaze. She leaned forward and kissed Steve on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "Merry Christmas, Steve. Thank you."

A flood of mixed emotions circled Steve's heart as time started moving forward again.

An awkward ambience surrounded the three occupants of the Lieutenant's home. Mike decided everyone needed a distraction. He rose to his feet and walked over to the turn table. Music filled the room and Mike held his hand out to his daughter. Together they danced with Steve who had regained most of his color, laughing in the background. When the next song began, Mike grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him up to his feet. Clapping, laughing and moving their feet to the beat, the trio were lost in the rhythm of Elvis Presley's hits.

Exhausted, Mike broke away from the scene and headed to the kitchen to grab a drink. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone for but when he returned to the living room, Steve and Jeannie were standing by the window below the mistletoe wrapped in each other's arms, their lips were in doubt locked together. Nodding to himself and smiling, Mike walked away and decided to get some fresh air. As he passed the coffee table he picked up the wooden box which housed the pocket watch.

Unlocking the back door, Mike stepped outside into the crisp night air. Something cool and wet ran down his face and for a moment he thought he was shedding a tear or two. When he brought a hand up to his face to wipe the liquid away, he felt the sensation again, this time on his fingers. He stepped away from the house and looked up into the night sky then cupped his hands in front of him. It had been some twenty years since it last snowed in San Francisco. But the snow-flakes were lightly drifting and falling in earnest, dusting the ground around him like a winter wonderland.

_I love you, Mike._

Helen's words warmed his heart as Mike stood out in the cold, letting go of emotions he held back throughout the night. "I love you too, Helen. I always have and always will," he whispered, mesmerised by the snow falling around him.

_How would it make you feel if Steve cared more about your daughter than you realize?_

This time, the voice of a dear friend spoke through the chilly breeze.

"I couldn't be happier," Mike found himself answering. Looking down at the box in his hand, he opened it and took out the pocket watch. Glancing at the dial, he saw that it was nearing midnight and time for them to go to Mass. He placed the watch in the pocket of his vest then turned around, and retreated back into the warmth of his house. He shut the door against the bitter cold, with the knowledge that he was opening another door in his life. For Jeannie and Steve the road to happiness was beginning but for Mike, their love for each other was a reawakening of a romance he would treasure for eternity.

_End_


End file.
